We will meet again
by nqobzalele
Summary: an encounter with Ana changes the life of one Christian Grey who is a single parent after their encounter which later separated the two. they later meet in their dreams making their feelings stronger than before.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER1**

 **CPOV**  
I sit on the bench in the park, watching the sunrise from afar. I clutch the pills in my hands, contemplating what am i to do with my life as i am only just a husk of a man who has not enough care for his son. Tears stream down my face because of the unknown as i clutch my knees, rocking to and fro.

A scene unfolds from afar of long locks of brown hair being ferociously thrown to the ground. My legs carry shell that is my body to the girl with no thought. But the girl kicks the man in the groin before tackling to the ground and fleeing the scene with her hand bag.

Air is knocked out of me as i bump into a body that is as light as a feather.

"I am a...s...so...sorry sir. I didnt see where i was go...going." she stutters as she catches her breath.

"You have no reason to apologize, " i say as i help her from the ground. A shock of electricity shocked me, awakening my heart rejuvinating my soul. Blue orbs lock with mine, leaving me naked with my secrets, all at her disposal. She was beautiful, no beautiful will only be an insult as she is much more.

"Ana," she whispers our eyes lost in their fantasies.

"What 'Ana '?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Ana silly. That is my name. Anastasia Steels." She giggles, making me drawn to this soul.  
"Arent you not going to give me yours ... your name? " she quizzes me humor laced in her voice. I snapped out of my reverie as i seem to have drifted from the present. Must be falling for her. Hold your horses Grey, she is not the girl for you, even though _she is petite, long hazel brown hair. Shit! Im fucked!_

"Christian. My name is Christian" as i purposely leave out my last name. "Are you okay?" I asked our hands still laced together .

"Until that mother fucker decided to attack me, but im fine. "

"What brings you here in this time of day? "

"Sunrise! "She exclaims, her eyes filled with wonder. I erupt in laughter, shocking myself as i have not done such since the crack whore ...bite _my ass_...

"Come sit with me? "I ask before i could interpret what i have just uttered as i want to prolong her stay.

"That would be lovely. "

We are locked in our embrace and it feels good. It feels...right. i look at her plump lips, craving their feel as i lay mine to hers, tasting her. If i could just kiss her.

Her blue orbs wander to me drifting from my eyes to my lips, hers pleading what i plea to her.

I bring her chin so i that i could lose myself in her gaze. Blue to grey and grey to blue. Fireworks explode in my mouth my soul taken to heaven as my body trembles with the pleasure of her lips on mine. I could lose myself for an eternity in this kiss with having no fucking included. I shift in the bench, not wanting her to see the bulge in my pants.

"What are you doing today, now i mean? " i ask her as my body still trembles with the aftershocks of our kiss. I wonder how it would be like if could ever get the chance to Fuck her, no _make love to her as i cherish every inch of her beautiful skin. I am totally fucked!_

"I want to see where today will take me like meeting you," she blushes as she realizes what she has said. I, in turn, break into a full4- teethed grin . "Spend the day with me...if you dont have anything to do " she asks, attempting to hide the hope in her voice but fail terribly.

"I'll be honored " i kiss her hand, the spark jumping from her to my lips.

We stand from our sits, chasing the adventure that awaits us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **SORRY TO BORE YOU WITH AUTHOR NOTES BUT I HAVE UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **UNASWERED QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN CHSPTER4 OR 5**

 **CPO** V

 _"Spend the day with me? "_ Ana's pleas echo in my mind. I am one lucky fucker. But still, who on earth will spend the day, let alone a fraction of a second with me, excerpt for those gold digging hoes who want to suck me clean. But at the end of the day, all that i am is a cold bastard unworthy of any affection, let alone love.

 _"I want more Master! "_ my previous submissives' words come unwelcome my mind . It is like a broken cassette, passed from one sub to the other and if i ever dare to hear those toxic words i will lose all sanity, before strangling them to death. The one kind of love i know is dragging brown haired women to my playroom before beating them to oblivion to gain pleasure by punishing them for my mothers doings. Haa! If they only knew what kind of man i am, i'll be avoided like a plague.

 _Runaway from her Grey, she is not worth your shit._ But i cant after countless attempts. Her presence comforts something buried deep in my countless dark shades. Its like she is my angel, showing me the light i have begged and crawled for to only be absent. Its like she is like my everything. But she is not mine.

One foot after the other. Hand in hand. Side by side. We are strolling down the streets of downtown Seattle. I drag my angel to the Hard Rock Café Seattle to feed my grumbling tummy.

"What are we doing here " Ana asks as we enter the café. I hug her waist from the back, pulling her closer to me, nuzzling her vanilla scented hazel brunette hair.

"I Christian Grey am in a mission, "i yell. Ana bursts into a fit of giggles, looking at me through her long lashes .

"And what will that be Mr Grey," she asks as she tries to stop her goggling, now facing me.

"It involves me taking you inside before feeding you. " i run my hands through her hair.

"Mr Grey i can assure you that i am no child."

"I never said you were," my voice low and seductive. I now hold my tongue as i dont want to Fuck this up just like i had years ago...

"Coffee," i quize her as i lead her to our table.

"Tea please. English Twinings if the have it. I'll have anything they have,There, in terms of for...food" she rambles nervously. "Sorry, "she mutters.

*****  
"wHy where you at the park so early?"she asks as she devours her chocolate cupcake.

"i wanted fresh breathes of air to think about everything. "

"I wish i could help you, but what will you do with a stranger, " she laughs, a hint of sadness evident.

"Ana, we are no strangers, we are already getting acquainted. " We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence, lost in our own world of thoughts before our departure .

I wish we could be acquainted more. Theres that word again, 'more '. I am totally fucked to the extent i'll be fed my shit if Ana knew who i am. I pull her closer to me, enjoying her warmth and gauging her all if she ever left me.

"Earth to Christian, " Ana smiles warmly to me. "I Could have called the FBI."

"The FBI? "

"I thought an alien took you away from me."

"Aliens dont exists Ana," i say matter of factly.

"Said the guy who was absent from his _hot muscular bod_ y. Explain to me why Area 51 exists, " she says making me burst in laughter. After a moment she continues,"...or you are an alien. My own alien, " she whispers against my ears, her breath making my dick to awaken from its slumbers from the last month. She firmly hold the collar of my baby blue botton down shirt, pulling my face to meet her waiting plump lips. The spell is broken by a boy bumping into us making Ana laugh.

"Hey little boy. Naughty thing arent you, " Ana nuzzles the boys hair, smiling affectionately at him. In this moment i wish that boy was Theo. He still deserves a mothers love, a better parent than i am like Ana. My lips twitch into a grin as i feel an unknown emotion clench in my chest. My hands wander to where Ana had touched me and my heart skips a beat as i realise she touched me. My darling Ana...

"See what i mean. One minute you're here, the next, you and God knows where, " she sighs as she hands the small boy to his parents. I belly laugh at her, clutching my stomach from hurting. My laughter immediately ceases as i see our destination.

"An amusement park? Say you're joking ...right? " her eyes lock with mine as she waves the tickets to my face.

" wIll you be a good boy and come with after all you said you will come," she menaces.

"Yes ma'am! "I exclaim and im pretty sure its my dick talking. I bet she'll be one hot mistress. My hot mistress. Holy mother of Jesus! My dick throbs painfully in my paints and i am nanoseconds to cuming.

" i've been thinking, "she rubs her chin as she stands in front of an enormous rollercoaster that twirls to infinity. Sweet Lord! I'll be beyond crazy, to let alone stand before it. "...why wont we ride it? "

My jaws crumble to the ground, my heart beating furiously outside of my chest. _Is she insane!_

 _"_ No! I'll be crazy to ask. Lets go Mr Grey. A ride of a lifetime awaits us, " she drags, probably laughing at my appalled expression. "Yes ma'am! "I sigh in defeat as i follow her. _Sweet Jesus! She know what shes doing._  
*********


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV.**

I want to hurl. I  
Want to scream my ass off until it will all be breath when i utter a word. I want to die so that i am to relive this day forever. Just me, today and my Ana. My Ana. Its like she is my fresh breathe of air, my cleanser. Its refreshing for her to see me for who i am than what the power and money i possess by my name that has ruled Seattle for less than a decade.

 _Snap out of it Grey! You are falling for her._ I shake my head ridding the thoughts i find toxic..

" _You alrigh_ t? " Ana asks concerned.

"Do you have a boyfriend? "I blurt out of the blue.

"If i did will i be spending the day with you." I shake my head no as we stroll around the amusement park. The roller did a number on me. Its like i'll be a babbling fool in no time .

"Why did you ask? "She asks after minutes being basked in silence.

"I dont want want my hands Ms Steele. "Her mouth open and closes, probably lost in her own world of thoughts.

"Ferris Wheel "she says clearly distracted. I nod in agreement, trailing behind her .

"'What is it that you do"she says as soon as we have comforted ourselves in our seats.

"You dont know shit load 'bout me do you, "i joke relieving the tension bustling between us. "Mergers and Acquisitions. "

"Well sir i am that bitch who works at the butcher and i am capable in mutilating a human body. "She sighs, eyeing her nails as she fidgets with them. I gape at her, my jaws drops, a mixture of humor and shock silencing me. Ana laughs at my reaction before shuffling closer to me. She pulls me closer to her, automatically wrapping my arms around her. She smells so sweet, of strawberries and vannila and like the smell of grandpa Theo's farm and it hits me home and again an unknown feeling clenches deep below my chest, at a place where i thought didn exist in all my life.

All i want to do is to kiss her, to taste her, to remind myself of TRUE joy i once held with my to hands, where nothing mattered . I lean closer to her, my lips brushing hers and everything evaporates. The crack whore, stressful job being the CEO of GEH, my night terrors, struggles of being a single father . Everything disappears and its just only me and her in our bubble. Our lips lock, the feel and warmth of her lips make every single hair on my body stand, every fiber of my being rejuvenated. I am on cloud 9...no 10...11 but still im happy as Fuck. I wonder how it will be when im buried deep inside her ...

Swee _t mother of Jesus! A kiss has never felt this good!_ You kidding Grey, everything with her is beyond this world, my subconscious cheers. "Its like you are my angel. Everything with is just right."i breathe absentmindly, my lips hovering hers.

"Christian, "she breathes my name lost in the moment, "you have'nt known me for so long. But still do you want a badass like me who'll probably cut you to pieces. "

"I'll take that chance then but i doubt you're that evil, "i peck a kiss on her rose plump lips ."i dont need an eternity to know i need you in my life."

"Im a teacher and i'd like us continue on a clean slate . Who is Christian Grey? "She leans back on her chair. Im sure i am as white as flour. My mind is racing like a speed of light, putting two and two together to what i am to utter. When i turn to her, i see her eyes boring into me- into my empty soul emptyed by my secrets.

"Ana," i utter her like a prayer, "i cant taint you with my hideous past or present life. I am a dark man."

"Christian it doesnt matter "she whispers , her silky fingers brushing against my stubble, "i never asked your secrets but maybe in time when you trust me but i want to know 'basic' things about you, things i dont want another person to tell them to me when you only lied. The words i _n tim_ e give me some of the courage i need.

"I am adopted by Grace Trevylan Grey who is a pediatrician and Carrick Grey who is a lawyer. I have two siblings Elliot and Mia. I am a single father to a boy and i own my own company. "

"Yeah Mr merger and acquisitions. why ..." Ana is interrupted when we have to get out.

"Pretzells? She nods in agreement.

We are sitting near the lake. The night sky above captured as it glistens with lanterns planted above. We are wrapped in each others arms, our bodies molded together. Everything is right where it is until...

"Christian, why do you think you have are a dark man." She asks the question i prayed to be not questioned.

"Ana i cant tell. I have just met you, i cant lose you."

She shakes her head violently, showing her irritation. "Christian you will not lose me,"she pleads holding my hands

"Ana, for the love of God! Dont make take you on my knee. Theres nothing to tell. Hell we have known each other for less than 24 hours, we are still fucking strangers and theres nothing to change that! "I lash out pacing in front of hair, running hands roughly through my hair angrily because i dont want to lose her. When i glance at her i see the heartache and sadness creeping out of her hypnotizing sky blue orbs in a full second. She staggers while standing up, wiping her face roughly with the tears now streaming down her face, her face now paler.

"Son of a bitch! "She spits the venom evident making me wince."Bullshit.! I never thought you were a dark man because you are loving and kind. I saw how your eyes light up when you talked of your son. Christian stop talking ill of yourself because you are much better like the people that surround you. You broke my heart," she now sobs, pointing her index finger in my eyes. "You said lets get acquainted because i dont want you to be a stranger in my life. Fuck you! "

"Ana. I didn mean it like that "

"Haaa! Swallow your apologies because they are not going to change what you said "she walks away.

"Ana "i yell. Im planted on the ground as i cannot run after her.

"Go rot in hell Grey! "And by that, she is gone. I am such a Fuck up but im better off without her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **I KNOW YOU HATE THEM. I TOOK OWNERSHIP OF THE MISTAKES AND YOU ARE WELCOMED TO REVIEW**

 **CHAPTER4**

 **CPOV**

I watch Ana as she runaways away from me. Running away from the demons that are me. Tears stream down my face, silently holding my wails. My chest clenches painfully as if part of me died, but that part died ages ago.

 _Fuck her, I shouldn't be wasting my precious tears for some bitch who thinks she is better than I or some of the other gold-digging whores._

But with those thoughts, I still feel like shit.

Today, I wanted to stop the pain to stop proving and trying that I could normal, I wanted to stop being a shitty father that I am because every single fucking day that I live in this hell kind of a world, it feels as if I am manifesting my child with my demons because I try so hard to make him happy but it is short lived.

I wanted to save me from myself. I wanted to… redeem myself.

I sit where we last sat happy, chatting and teasing each other. I lay my head where she last sat, attempting to smell her one last time, but all that is there is the smell of the grass that surrounds me. Her scent sooths me, quirking a smile on my face that never existed since that day.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Christian, you upsetted daddy today," he whisper in a low strangled harsh voice, searching all over the bedroom. The pimp laughs, flinging the leather-spiked belt to me never making contact with me._

 _I clutched my red car to me, my heart beating furiously outside my chest as if it were to run for miles. I stare at his black eyes that reflect what he is- a drunkard, lowlife son of a bitch, who finds release in everything that in his eyesight. EVEN A FOUR YEAR OLD BOY._

" _Come here boy. The party has begun!" he exclaims, pulling me to him holding me tighter than the grip of steel. He flings the belt once more, but this time it was no warning, is the threat made real._

" _ **Don't disturb me and mommy or you'll be in shitload of trouble son," he threatens in his redneck voice.**_

 _A painful sting leaves in the wake of the belt, my screams intensifying the pain._

" _Jeffrey leave him alone, his is not part of this. "Ella whispers shocked to the core._

" _ohh, but he is since he is your son, meaning his is also mine." he says to Ella as if speaking to a wounded animal._

 _He continued to hit me. Once, twice, a dozen. Jesus, I even lost count! Ella just sat there, watching our interaction as if she has no other care in the world. What a wonderful mother that she was!_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I feel a burning sensation on my shoulder. I whiff around, punching Taylor on the face. I still could feel it but now it scolds me- from my body to the depth of my soul.

I can feel the leather-spiked crashes on my chest, my back, my butt, and everywhere, leaving the trail and bite of the belt, leaving the bruising and wounds. No words known to men can describe such ache as it was much more. It was like the sun laid on to me. It burns more than the fires of hell because I have been through my hell, where fires turned from red to black, the pain excrutiating.

I flee away, lead by a portion of my brain not drained into the pains of the past. My speed drops, my head feeling heavy, gravity pulling me down to the ground. I bend, clutching my knees to breathe. I see a shadow down the alley way staring back at me and that is all I remember before I'm flooded by darkness…

 **A/N:**

 **I KNOW YOU HATE THEM BUT YOU CAN REVIEW TO COMMENT ON THE STORY OR MAKE ME AWARE OF MY MISTAKES.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **I KNOW YOU HATE THEM. I TOOK OWNERSHIP OF THE MISTAKES AND YOU ARE WELCOMED TO REVIEW**

 **CHAPTER5**

 **APOV**

I pace back where I once was, my face soaked by the sweat raining my face and the scorching tears doing their own free will.

I wanted to tell him I'm sorry.

I wanted _us_ to be okay if there ever was.

I just wondered whether I was his next girl whose cookie will be sucked dry and move to the next girl when he is finished with me.

The cool breeze brushes my face my heart shattering as if being broken down by wrecking ball that keeps swinging again and again and the wrecking ball is none other than Christian. I wanted to stop it –to cease all the pain- but he is relentless. Seconds turn to minutes, my heart sinking deeper and I swallow my self-pity.

My body trembles violently, my gasps echoing back to me. i hold my chest as I feel like I'm drowning- suffocating- as I see no sight of him excerpt for the ghost of today's memories that surrounds me- that encloses me like a wild animal and _that_ is what I am because to this day I still suffer heartbreak , I still suffer the trauma my ex bestowed me – that haunts every living day of mine.

 **A/N:**

 **I KNOW YOU HATE THEM BUT YOU CAN REVIEW TO COMMENT ON THE STORY OR MAKE ME AWARE OF MY MISTAKES.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER6**

 **APOV**

I have always thought i live in a cruel world.

Joy has been stolen from me only to be gifted misery along with my suffering. Albeit there are some days I am happy- don't be glad because its short lived.

I have learnt how to live with what is being thrown to me - cry out all my frustrations , pray to the Almighty Lord and suck it up. There's nothing better that than being a pussy.

I snuggle myself with blankets to chase away the cold breeze but there's nothing that could chase the cold from within- it's trapped, changing the warmth to glacier, making my sky blue eyes as dull as sea when there is no sign of sunshine, it hidden, imprisoned by the clouds, weep all the oceans of the world.

It has been five days since I last met him. The memories are kicking and screaming in my head, bringing me to my knees. A signal that I will never find love that will be a door to my eternal happiness.

"Still sulking about that guy Ana? Just forget about him. He is a worthless piece of-"Kate says leaning against the door of my room in a peach silk nightdress.

"Say all you want Kate but that's not going to change a thing." I exasperate, halting Kate.

"He really did a number on you. Stop crying over him because you are not going to see him again. Do you remember our talk Ana? There are some things that we wish to happen but some can't," she says in a softer voice, brushing my dark brown hazel hair away from my face.

I still do remember it because of that some wishes never come true. it was the second day I last saw him even though his face dances around my face. I was a crying mess, torn apart even, the pieces of thyself all buried in all the seven continents of the world. To even realize you are still alive, that you can feel the ache from your broken heart hurt much more. Kate found me near the toilet, clutching it tightly, crying.

"Darling what's wrong? Are you pregnant?" she says in a low voice approaching me like a wounded animal.

"Hell no!" I exclaim through my tears," it's just that I met someone that will never meet gain and it hurts shit!"

"Did you meet Ryan Goosling?" she exclaim happily but after seeing the misery pooling in my eyes her smile drops. She dunks her black- golden stripped handbag and smooth's her one shoulder knee high black dress before embracing me in a tight hug, rocking me to and fro. "It's not him isn't it?''

"Ow, I wish! I met someone and spent the day with. Oh Kate it was so amazing. I actually believed we could become, you know, a couple."

"Then why cry. If it went so good there's hope."

"Then why can't I see it Katy?!" I yell above my lungs. "Do you know actually happened? I stroke a nerve in him when I asked _beyond more_ about him you may say and after that he stormed never to see him ever again and it hurts like shit."

"Well fuck him Ana. You shouldn't be crying over him like you just lost a husband which by the way you don't have. Just because he wouldn't tell you and stormed off doesn't mean you have to fuss over him." Kate says as Fierce Kate kicks in.

"I think I fell in love with him," I mumble against her.

"Ana," she breathes helpless, " I'm sorry to say this but reality isn't like something you read in books."

"But I felt it Kate. It was more powerful than what I felt for _him._ "

"Maybe Ana this was a way of running away all things that bear Bra- _his_ name. Some things we want to change are unchangeable. Some things we wish for may never come true."

"Life sucks," I murmur.

"Sometimes." she breathes.

"Want something to eat?" Kate asks sitting down my queen sized bed.

"Otherwise if you want to see it again in form of vomit then be my guest."

"I think you're getting better. Goodnight kiddo," she says cuddling me and that is what I remember before sleep rules me.

I sit on the bench at the park, a spectator, as the cars go down the street. It seems for hours I have sat here, waiting for the unknown to happen, just like waiting for my prince to come sweep me off my feet. How funny. We always dream of being swept of our feet by a prince but newsflash! there aren't that many princes in today's world.

Suddenly I am drawn to my feet, as if being mind and body controlled I move to where my heart desires until I am met with two stormy grey eyes that I have wished to forget for the last five days.


	7. we meet again

**CHAPTER7**

 _Ana stood from her seat at the park. She looked at her surroundings in search of something or someone as if being summoned. One by one, her feet followed each other with her head up as if it alone was chasing of what is ahead. The spell casted down on her fades as she meets someone she never thought she could see again after so many days that tore her apart._

 _This man that she thought she saw a blissful future stood in front of her. What was she going to say? Maybe sorry but sorry for what? She had no answer as her mind raced with countless thoughts. On the other side, the man who rocked Ana's world, stood beside her also lost in thought. He too thought of saying an apology but of what? He had done so many things wrong that he too didn't know how to apologize._

 _He stepped closer to her. He wanted to hug her, to feel her body pressed against his but he couldn't because there were a million things to chit chat about and try to fix that he knew that touching her, hugging to be most precise, was not the wisest thing to do as he knew that his hands have a much more possibility of having the mind of their own when a pretty lady just like Ana stood beside him._

 **APOV**

There he stood in front of me, gazing down at me with lost eyes. I could see it with my own eyes. There were many things he wished to say to me, all wrapped up in his big head.

I have this ache to at least touch an inch of his skin or to just take away the misery. I barely know him, only just five days of knowing his existence and a day that I met, spent the day with and parted ways- well ran away from each other, but right now it's like I have known him since… I don't know but it is a damn long time!

I willed myself to look up at him but I couldn't as tears clouded my eyes. I felt a shiver on my face that spreads like wildfire all over my body. I can feel his hands brushing my chin- hesitant of what he is to do next. But all his hesitance drifted away as I felt his hand pulling my chin up and still my eyes remain screwed shut.

"Open your eyes Ana. I want to see you." he says softly, his voice tugging my fast paced heart.

I open them, droplets of tears casting down my face. I remain quiet as my eyes are locked in the gaze of his. "Don't cry" he says and I could hear tears building inside of his throat.

It is then I couldn't hold it anymore. I break into piece in front him. He stood silent watching me. His long index finger brushes away my ocean of tears, him silent as if his mouth was never put into use.

"I'm so sorry Christian," the words burst out of my mouth with great force as I wobble side to side. He catches me in his arms and he too said what I had said. He held me in his arms as gravity was winning the tug of war. He held me close for comfort, as if I were to disappear never to be seen again. I lay my head on his chest. He shifts away from me shocked, a hint of pain dancing in his eyes. Almost instantly he pulls me back on his arms.

I feel drunk, drunk because of his heavenly scent. I inch myself closer to him, a voice nagging at the back of my mind questioning everything about this being. Was he hurt? Could I ever take away the pain? Could I give him the comfort that he oh so needs, perhaps the love…

 **CPOV**

Strange. God dammit that is the way I could explain everything. In my chest I feel my chest actually beating-not because it has to be there to beat me for me to live another minute but because I feel alive, which is the right kind of alive.

Say that word again: STRANGE. Her head touched my chest, and through all the layers of my clothes- the leather jacket zipped and navy blue shirt- I felt her touch that brought back my heart from the dead. And strangely- there's that word again- her touch didn't hurt but it felt…nice.

I hold her tightly in my eyes to drink her heavenly scent and to feel that again and again. The tears rock my world, shattering the walls I have built up leaving me bears. I wanted to say many things but how was I to say them? When she also says the same thing?

I must admit: I am indeed a coward. For days i have dreamt and thought of her. Wishing that I could just see her again. I have craved for her presence. I could have just gone to her but fear killed all of the confidence.

I look up to her eyes that sprinkle with tears. A part of me wants to beat the pity out of her, but shake off is much better considering my interest on her. To this hour, I still beat myself up with guilt. I wish I could have just talked to her, make her see because maybe we could have been at a better place. Choices…choices. I just wish there were none but the good.

I lead her to a concrete bench at the park. The city is hushed in silence with no people walking down its streets. I bring Ana closer to me to feel her warmth again me. From the corner of my eye, I see her hand rising up, I quickly take hold of it. My eyes look up to her, pleading, telling her what I do not wish to utter in this very moment.

"Why," she asked warily.

I look up to her and say, "I had a rough life that caused a disruption on my life. But that…is a story for another day." I kiss her knuckles and in a blink of an eyes, she disappears never to be seen again.

I rise up from my bed confused as hell. Everything in my room is misplaced or perhaps am I?

Ana must be next to me so that I could feel her heavenly scent but where is she?...


	8. a new acquaintance

**CHAPTER8**

 **APOV**

I stare at myself on the mirror trying to fully grasp as of what I had dreamt. Was it because I had wished so bad to see him once more? To be lost in his grey stormy eyes that are darkened by the secrets he hides, darkened by the devil he tries so hard to hide but I can see glimpse of him swimming in his eyes. Maybe this is what is left over of his rough start in life that still tortures this man to this very day. His past is his tail- and a very long one in fact- considering he is still so haunted.

Holy Moses! he had a horrible childhood. I pity this poor man to had suffered so much.

I slap my face so many time that is now reddened. _Wake up Ana, you have somewhere to be!_ But to no avail one Christian is not happy to leave my so soon. Why must he still torture me to even now, isn't enough was our meeting yesterday enough?

Laugh all you want, and say all you want but at the end of the day I felt it my heart, my head is still buzzing from last night and also my eyes fucking still sting from crying too much, so it was indeed real. I did meet the infamous Christian. But how? The answer is lost in me.

"Ana are you finished here? I can feel my pee dampening my panties."

I sigh in exasperation, clutching the basing tightly to withhold the tears that are clouding my eyes.

"Give me a second," I say.

"One! One!" Kate exclaims on the other side of the door and continues, "You said a second. Your time is over Steel."

"Give me two minutes then."

"Are you fucking mad Ana. I need to go now and by that I mean like pronto"

"You know Kate. The more you talk, the more likely you are going to pee yourself," I tease, my bad mood receding. For the first time in a month I laugh as Kate screams as if she is up to close with her murder. I open the door ajar to accommodate my head as I witness such a spectacular scene. She paces down the aisle as if like a headless chicken, her face so similar like a garden dwarf.

She cease in her semi delirium and I swear I could steam see steam blowing off her nose and ears as I can feel the anger radiate from her that is as hot as if the sun was brought closer. And her next words chill me to the bone:

"Wipe that smug off your face Steele. My panties are dripping wet,"

"At least you saved a plant. Who knows what pee does to plants," I say in a low voice to lighten the tension.

"Yeah whatever," she huffs and brushes against me as she enters the bathroom.

To tease her one last time I say, "I hope there is not poop there otherwise I'll have to but you nappies." Kate snickers while i laugh my ass off as I make my way to my bedroom to dress for work.

Its six o'clock when I arrive at Bellevue Elementary school. Truly it is the castle on the hills which indeed is made for a king, or for in this instance for children with parents that wield so much power but the poor are considered- not much anyway. It feels good to work here even though I had not aspired to it, I am more than satisfied with what I have now.

I slip into my class unnoticed because I am not in the mood of small talk because there's a mountain of test papers happily waiting for me to work them. Fucking hell!

I hear by the chatter of children that school has begun. I look at the marked pile and what a fine job did I just do. I resign marking and conduct the class like I do.

My eyes scan the room, mentally doing the attendance register. The noises dies down until only I could hear was the soft blow of the mid spring air and the magnificent chirping of the birds which brings music to my ears. Now this I enjoyed.

"Hello class," I happily greet them, smoothing my knee high black dress with the tiniest of white pickidots.

"Now today class will be a very fun day. I hope you are all well rested during the holidays in the past week," I continued after an orchestrated _hello_ from the learners. And today will be a very fun day with learning about the life that is today that roams all the four corners of the Earth before the field trip along with the parents in three weeks.

"Who here can tell me what is an animal?" all hands of my class of 20 raised their hands. I chose Gabriella, a young African American girl, who is at the rear end of the class.

"It's my dog. That Is what daddy said an animal is when I asked him." I lightly laugh at her comment and went to choose Theodore at the front of the class. His looks astounded me as he looked like a lot like him…I banish the thought in a nanosecond.

"Yes darling." His lips quirk up, lighting up into a smile .

"I think Ma'am is something that is alive that doesn't look like us." he says hesitantly, his eyes cast down in fear. Will him with all the power I have for him to look at me. His grey orbs lock with mine. In the two years I have been a teacher I have not heard such answer from such a young boy his age. I am truly astounded. "But ma'am I seem to not understand what a 'wild' animal is."

I rephrase the question to the class to get the great minds at work. Scotty, the city's mayors child raises his hands, his muttered pleas getting on my nerves.

"Yes Scotty," I sigh amused.

"Well Ana I think is to drive crazy 'cause my daddy says I drive him wild. oh.. oh.. oh… and also is when my daddy and mommy are on top of each other, sometimes they jump on-"

"OOkay Scotty, that's enough!" I exclaimed shocked. I don't think bleaching the memory of his parents fucking won't work.

"But why do they scream." I light laugh at the enormity of the situation. Please dearly remember me by the mercy of God how the conversation turned from animal to sex! I pat his big filled with cluster of –what do I say - illicit thoughts? I snicker to the thought.

"I think dear that that is the question you should direct to your parents."

We continued on to discuss about everything we knew about animals and the wild- which means as quoted in the oxford dictionary: "Animals and plants live and grow in their natural state and are not looked out by people." like lions for Pete's sake.

###

I called Theodore to meet me afterschool, the questions bursting in my head having no intention of retreating. His head is bowed down, his copper curls glistening in the golden afternoon sun.

"Hi dear please sit down." He sits at the other side of my desk breathing loudly. _And boy is my soul troubled!_

He raises his head, eyes dancing around the classroom. I can literally feel it in my bones and to my heart . Something just isn't right. I bet my bank account on it.

"Am I in trouble. Did I do something wrong?" he quizzes, his voice barely a whisper.

"No darling. I just want to talk to you about you. I can see that something is always cooking in this big head of yours."

"I thought you were angry at me," he says, sadness evident in his voice. In thought of doing good for him, I call him to stand before me. I pull him into my lap and his scent reawakens something deep within me, something Christian could stir up. Their resemblance strikes me that everything, almost every feature of Christian is copied and pasted into Theodore. I doubt whether their related, some weird shit happens in this world where you can have a replica of yourself, somewhere there in the world- in existence- without sharing an ounce of blood.

"I think you have a misunderstanding. I have no reason for you to think that."

Theodore falls in deep silence then looks up to me again and says, "Why did you call me Theo and why do you call me darling."

"Do you like that? Should I stop?" I say panicked. Why in hell is he like this?

"No!" he exclaimed." can you call me like that Every time. I think I like you."

"So do I baby." he relaxes on to me chest, holding me so tightly as if I will disappear and never see me again. He looked dependent on and I made an obligation to take care of him. He looked lost and found will he be. Several minutes later a man in a black suit and skinny tie enters. I could have sworn he was from the secret service, approaches me.

"I am looking for Theodore Grey. It is his first day here." he states in a bored tone. I wake Theo who is sleeping soundly against my chest. The man in black carries and his saddened expression haunts me ever since he walked out the door.

 **a/n**

 **sorry guys for late update. there are plenty coming3 :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **CPOV**

I remember a time when I was young, my age no less than Theo's. I was on a seesaw and by it the earth moved up and down but as the world went through its frenzy, there was a constant, which was Grace, who has always been there in my mind bending highs and lows.

Dammit it! Boy dont I thank her terrific spirit to the Lord!

I sit in my Audi R8 spider, contemplating on whether to enter inside into my childhood that has barely changed as it still stands mighty and high with three floors with walls as golden as the setting sun.

I lean my head back in my seat, my breath uneven as anxiety makes me suffer as if I am dragged behind a car by one of those horror movies guys who are truthfully _not that scary.._

A loud know on the door leaves me for air and dear Lord did I almost pisses myself - well nearly guys. Dont get _too_ excited. Now the person on the other side could make ones of those scary movie people. Dont believe me? Recount the times you were scared that you shitted your pants when you have to face your mother than watched a scary movie. See, this Grey boys never lies.

"Jesus! You scared me half to death mother. "  
"Well if you were half dead your nice buttocks wouldnt be seating in your car. Isnt ut sweetie? "I nod like a friggin 5 year old.  
"Well come in darling. You are here for a reason aren't you darling? " Grace says poking her head inside the car in a hunt for something or maybe...for someone. I look at her square in the face, sporting a sideway glance.

"How can I help you darling? "Grace asks as she has settled into the posh pink sofa in the family room. Her almond brown eyes regard me as if I am prey, but prey for what mother? I barely did anything.

"Uhm...so you see," I start after a moment of silence.  
"See what " she asks flatly. "Theo you want to talk about,"  
How the Fuck did she know. Is there like a mysterious woman Google search and answer app installed as part of their nature.

"How d...um...Yes "

"What is wrong Christian? " she asks locking her dark brunette hair behind her ear.

"I just want him to stay over here for a couple of days. I just want to rethink everything about my life." I exhale that bitchy feeling of sadness creeping back to me like a thief at night.

"Christian why? "She asks, inching closer to me.

"I dont feel like a father. Okay. During this time i just want ro exorcise myself and you know he cant see my demons."

"I understand Christian but -"

"But what mother. Please no more than two weeks. "

"Christian.."she shushs me as i was to intrude. "You are a great father its just that you dont recognize that yourself. Yes you had a misfortunate early introduction to your childhood but that doesn mean anything. "

"It does mother. Is it so bad that i prefer work than my own son. Creepy i now." I roll myself, rubbing my forehead.

"Theo depends on you. He doesn have a mother so you have to strong for you...and yourself son."

"A - i tried to be strong but i failed terribly.  
B - how can i be both parents. You know mother i dont have a pussy. I have a dick. Women are much better in this field you know. "

"Sweet Jesus! When does having a dick deal with ever being a good parent. Fine I 'll take him only for two weeks Christian no more than that. I dont want this to be your one way ticket of discarding your son."

"Thank you mother," i kiss her cheek, "you wont regret this."

"I already am." She mutters as she stands to usher me out.

 **APOV**

 **"** Honey, Im home." I yell as I toss the kiss in the bowl. Silence greet me back and I humble its greeting. I see a note in the corner of my eye and i head towards it.

 _ **Went out for drinks. See ya later. - kate.**_

I toss the note at the nearby trash can, dunking my bit filled with that shitload of test papers i have'nt finished marking.

Now its Ana and relaxing time and nothing else, I proclaim to myself.

With all the will I have, I just cant seem to rid Theo from my mind.  
I am drawn to him and i was that close to trailing behind him as he left.

I can feel that he is haunted because i know hollowness behind those eyes like no other but haunted by what because its as if there are ghost lurking around as of where he lives.

His loneliness spoke to me - whispering to me. And now he awaits me to whisper back and save from the clutches.

Sleep envelopes me and to Dreamland do I go...


	10. Chapter 10

**APOV**

Grey stormy eyes lock with mine and I am caught in their snare as I quietly praise their beauty. He's barely moved an inch but I can feel him all around me. His scent, dear Lord! I need a fan! it is held captive in my brain, not willing to be forgotten.

Words are caught by the lump in my throat as everything comes into focus. He is as beaten as a dog with no food for days. He looks like a tortured soul but I am refrained by my insecurities into ever touching.

Jesus! I'm even scared just to say hi.

Stars have aligned, I think, as I have the teeniest bit of what the hell I'm going to do.

My voice comes out hoarse as if I have been denied water for days as I say, "Hi, fancy seeing you again."

He regards me that I could see the dark-grey thunderclouds swirl around his seemingly troubled heart. I focus my eyes on him willing him to speak as the silence that has fell between us is beginning to sicken me.

"Hi," he finally says sharply. His eyes wander around, searching for something to cling to instead of me. His hands are on navy satin pj bottoms and black shirt. And me you wonder what I'm wearing, nothing special like short gym shorts and a WSU white shirt. Boy don't I feel like a popular supermodel in Elle magazine and all that shit that Kate buys.

"You went there for college?" he asks out of blue and I nod dumbfound, and continues, "What did you major on?"

"English and Maths. Not much of a big deal there." I laugh to myself, busy knotting my fingers to distract myself from him.

He shakes his head and says, "But maybe to me.."

His words hang in the air that basks us. His words rattle something in me that I just want to take my broken heart and part ways with even though I depend on it so much. But I know I cannot because I could break my heart beyond repair just for a man I just meet mysteriously.

Just like in a snap of a finger…My heart wont be the only thing that will be broken. but something keeps nudging me to just be closer to him.

 _Fuck my life!_

"So we are just going to stand here staring at each other. How amazing!"

"You and your sarcasm Christian. Say something. What are going to do 'cause I'm blank at a slate as to what are going to do."

"Fuck off. Ohh! I know what we are going to do. ignore the shit out of each other." He deadpans. Ass…

"Ohh, I know something better," I mick him, "Lets talk 'cause its like you are pushing a stick into my ass. And Annie don't like that." I smirk as drag him by his arms and in the process I notice that we were in the place we once were yesterday and strangely the day we met and parted.

Questions swarm in my head, both stinging me and setting me into more curiosity. Its as clear as night and day as I observed Christian that he doesn't like talking about straight on nonsense.

Maybe one question wont hurt.

"What do you think about all this." I ask as we sit down on one of the several benches in the park. My eyes are glued to my knotted fingers to straighten my bended thoughts. Seconds pass, well numerous, as he sat quiet beside me that blend into minutes that feel like countless hours.

"I don't know Ana. What the hell do I know? We could be as well be dreaming."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still in my pjs. Look!" I exclaim rising to my feet, smile for the first time since we've been here.

I think I just went to heaven and back as I hear his deep laugh. I smile up at him my eyes locked in his once more but oh so different.

I can feel the pull. He is like the Sun as I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

I need to the heat as I feel so cold.

I need to be brought alive again.

…And Christian's my only hope.

My eyes plead from my heart as I see a sparkle flash from his eyes.

 _He wants this as much as I do!_

In snail's pace I lean in to him until we are barely 5 inches apart. I hold his cheek and whisper, "I want to kiss you so bad," as I touch his rough stubble that stir my lower body insides but it is his grumble that sets up my wanting record high making my panties wet as fuck.

As a prisoner to temptation I lay lips on his feeling that jolt that electrifies every inch of my body. I break the kiss to stare up to him. His eyes are dark, his arm now around my waist.

It's in the air and I can feel it!

It is like a whisper that is so magnificent that I am stripped bare to only desire for this man.

Its calling me and the person I am and in addition of Christian state that I'm sure as hell is similar to mine, I once again plant my lips in his just to feel the strength of it. He moans pulling me to me as I sit aside his, our lips locked- not wanting to be apart from apart.

It is much than heaven could describe but I just don't know what.

I wake from my bad a bit lightheaded, my lips throbbing under my touch.

I am then reminded of Christian.

…his full soft lips

..and grumble

I'm turned into a puddle.

I just wish it could be true because imaginary and rend together confusing the hell out of me.

its Tuesday today, continuing our talk about the wild along with grade three class. A smile breaks from my face as I relinquish my time with them.

They are so extraordinary.

So smart and funny that I just love them more.

Bellevue Elementary is my second home and nothing is ever going to change.

I enter the school in high spirits, clutching my things to me as I make my way to the class. Office matters will be dealt with during break time.

 _Yeah right Ana._

I continue with my marking of their essays that something to be honest make me want to rip the hair out of my head as some are so ridiculous it's like they took a spaceship and flown to another planet. And to make it better, I am actually reading it right now instead of the topic, "what I want to be when I grow up."

As generous that I am I tick him correct one for creativity and two 'cause I'm in a good mood.

The next paper sends my senses into overdraft as Theodore's paper comes after.

The words that stand out as I read it:

"I want be like my father when I grow up because he is so cool and rules the world but I wish I could spend some time with him. I …

 **A/N**

 **SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG**

 **YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE TO KNOW ALL HE SAID IN HIS SPLENDID GRADE3 ESSAY**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**APOV**

My heart torn to pieces as the words register in my brain.

Heck even my soul weeps for him!

Poor Theodore. All I want is to pull him up in this instant and suffocate him in an embrace to soothe the ache that pounding fiercely within that is just contained in this essay, but I can't as I am confronted by an empty classroom.

I am finally getting the glimpse of him, piece by piece, the story behind those grey, sad eyes. And it's not that of a happy child.

 _Happy child. How I wish I could take your pain._

I am still stuck up in my world as my class rush in, smiles plastered across their faces, all except for one. My heart weeps more.

My eyes lock with his, held together by some bound that I just can't put a finger on it. I master up a smile that is nothing compared to ocean of tears that my heart and soul have wept and still are.

Discreetly I take a long breath of fresh air to gain some self -control.

"Good morning class," I say with a smile that big that I'm sure my mouth will fall off.

As I make my way to my classroom, I spot Theodore sitting all alone next to the swings. I observe, considering all small details but one stands out with bright neon lights.

He's got no one.

I approach him, my heart hammering in my chest not with fear for him but fear that will he ever allow me to help him, that I could heal the wounds he has got.

"Hi Theodore. How's lunch."

"Fine. Thank you Miss Steele."

"Please call me Ana. Don't make me that old I'm only 24," I smile up to him and offer him my hand and continue, "come, there is something I want to talk to you about."

I can his eyes scrutinize me and I'll be damned if I'm wavered by that even anything that ranges from everything could come spitting out from his mouth.

 _Didn't I mention that children are unpredictable?_

"Theo, I want to talk to you about something today. You can simply say no if you don't want to talk about okay because I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. Are you alright?"

"I trust you." he says with no fear, without any doubt, and I am shocked to the core. I cant stop the words from coming out as they tumble out of my mouth as curiosity has won the tug of war as I say;

"Why trust me? I only know you for a few days."

"You look nice and you are kind to me and no one is like that to me except for nana and aunt Mia."

"Tell me why you wrote that in your essay. Christ Theo, is there something troubling you? Please, you can tell me."

"I cant," he hesitates, running his hands on his grey trousers. "I don't want you to feel sad for me."

His words brought me down to memory lane as I remember uttering those exact words.

It was when everything was so perfect that now I actually believed in Utopia because nothing hurt as much as I have been hurt and am still hurting on. I was so happy that Ray even said, "You are my haven. You are brighter than the sun that you even scare away the darkness. That you show the evil shadow that will bring you down every time you strive for success."

But when got into the car accident I felt like I was alone in the world, and I felt my light fade away. I think I learnt that moment when I was 12 that its just safe to bottle everything up to feel yourself safer but you are lying to yourself because you are slowly killing yourself with the immense burdens and you bury yourself in hate, worthlessness and misery because you feel better yourself, that you don't want anyone to feel bad for because of the fear of being criticized, because of the feeling of being ridiculed.

And I learnt that lesson the hard way.

I stand from my chair, crouching down next to Theodore and hold his face with my shaking hands and tell him the lesson I learnt the hard way.

"Theodore," I whisper, words caught up in my throat, "its not about someone feeling sad for you. It is about sharing what you struggle with because you just cant take it no matter how you convince yourself if you tell someone you really trust, who truly cares for you."

I take his essays from my desk and give it to me. I tell him to read the last paragraph and so he does.

" _i wish sometimes I was not alone, I wish dad could be with me in some days, that he didn't lock himself in his study. I have heard nana Grace plenty of times tell me that she loves me. I know that he loves me but how come have I not heard that from my daddy even though many dads say that a lot on tv and other kids. I feel like I don't belong anywhere_ _."_

"Baby, you do belong somewhere, you just have not realized it. Teddy, you said your daddy loves you. I'm sure he does. All you have to do is ask but if he doesn't say those words, its not the end of the world."

Tears escape from his eyes as he regards me as silence dwells inside the room. He throws himself at me and I cant resist to hug him back. I wipe the tears from his eyes, brushing off the hair from his face.

"Ana," he whispers against my chest, "why did you call me 'Teddy'?"

I flash a genuine smile to him, blushing as hell as I realize my words and say to him, "Is it okay. its just that you look so cute. Can I sometimes call you Teddy? I promise I won't say it in front of your friends."

Its like I hit a nerve as he gazes at me, his eyes pained. "I don't have friends." he mutters softly that if I wasn't so close to him I wont hear.

Two people came across my mind who are the perfect delegates:

Gabriella and Scott.

Introductions were made between the three and boy am I happy for the first time today about my ingenious plan.

I slip away as I attempt to call the numbers Theo has given me.

The first one was nothing but a waste of time as the assistant came through blocking me from speaking to Theo's father. Fucking hell! I am the teacher of your boss' son you ass, I quietly said to myself as she hit a nerve by talking shit that irritated me more.

 _I guess some people really know how to waste their breathes._

But I managed to reach Theo's grandmother, who I sensed by the tone of her voice, was worried the pants, or let me rather say the skirt out of her, as she conversed to me.

Afterschool arrived rather to quickly as Theo's nana entered as the last of the students left the classroom. She sat across the room, chocolate brown eyes regarding me with concern, with news she has no heart of hearing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your afternoon Mrs. … Grey," I breath out gathering my notes for our meeting.

"Nothing is more important than my grandsons life. Oh tell me Miss Steele," she paused and looks across the room to eye Theodore as he draws in his drawing book from his desk, "He's only been here for only a week. So help me Lord! I hope everything is not that bad."

"Mrs. Grey, I think its not your type of wrong but Theo ma'am, he is struggling. I hope you have seen that." my eyes plea up to her for her to understand as I tell her my concerns, portions of Theo's essay and insecurities and my plan on how to help me.

Poor Grace Grey. She was like a stray dog, hopeless but having that hint of hope. My heart broke for her as she left after the meeting looking beaten, walking out with her only grandson.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, WHICH HELPED ME TO DEVELOP THIS CHAPTER. LOVE Y'ALL!**

 **XOXO**

 **CPOV**

Grace comes tumbling inside my office with a stare that sends shivers to my body, or makes me feel hot as I sweat like a madman. Yikes! My temperature infatuates so crazily that feel _I am_ a madman.

I plead with my eyes to her, 'am sure screaming, "Please spare me my life!", as I see no mercy in them.

I swallow a knot in my throat, my heart chasing the speed of sound, as her eyes scrutinize like they did when they found booze in my room, and me, I am pretty sure that I was drunk my ass of that my name was not even part of my vocabulary. But the day after, the memory is still crystal clear even today that that day I swore I will drink in the boat house and bathe myself with a strong cologne. In addition, the booze? Ha! I found a way to discard but hey, nothing goes unnoticed in mama Greys eyes.

"Christian," she sighs, and I could feel the frost in them biting me.

 _What the fuck did I do?_

"Mother," I say quietly, resting my eyes on hers.

Unexpectedly, she collapses into the white chair opposite me tears rolling down her face. One thought comes flashing in my mind.

Theodore…

"What's happened mom," I ask warily, my heart beating faster and faster. Damn, I think my heart is going to collapse!

"Oh now you sound worried." she murmurs.

"Mom please, you are scaring me."

"It's Theo," she says after a while looking beaten. "I got a call today while at the hospital AND YOU CHRISTIAN DIDN'T EVEN HAVE MUCH CARE TO EVEN ANSWER IT!" she roars standing up and I am reduce to an ant.

"Mother," I whisper, I am fucking sure, wavering, "I didn't get it."

"Liar! Christian, she said she called you first. The _parent_ of Theodore Grey and she was rejected. Just fucking say you don't want him Christian because he is hurting!" she snickers, tears rolling down her face.  
"I do want him," I also stand up, ignoring the pang in my chest.

 _Jesus._

"Did you say that just because you think I want to hear those words? How did I raise you to be because I feel like a failure to you? Maybe I was a failure to you." she whispers, looking beaten. A feel a single tear cascade down my face and it takes a moment to realize its mine. I have not cried in years.

I go around to Grace and rub her back. I feel an asshole but much worse. Grace was and still is the best parent. I am the one letting her down.

"I let you down," I voice my thoughts, focusing my eyes elsewhere. "You are the best parent. Every time I try to be a better father to Theo I look at you parenting could you were the best parent, better than dad was. You were always there. And every time I look up to Theo, I hope that he could look up to me someday and say _I am the best_ even through all my mistakes." I pause and gaze at her, her eyes studying me.

"Mom I treasure with all my heart, more than the _crack whore_ but I swear I never got that phone call. I was in meetings, my phone was with Andrea."

"I'm sorry dear," she sobs, dabbing her tears elegantly, like the woman she is. "It's just what I heard broke my heart."

A thought pops in my mind and I take out my phone and looked at the phone log. I see an unknown number at noon and I call for Andrea.

"Yes sir," she enters my office in less than a minute.

"Did I get a phone call that concerned Theodore today?" I ask, Grace staring intently at me.

"Well yes sir," she says in a heartbeat, smoothing her knee length black dress.

"Why didn't you call me because I said Andrea THAT ALL CALLS REGARDING MY SON I SHOULD BE INFORMED? Why didn't you?" I whisper at the last part, the pang in my chest growing much stronger.

"I am sorry sir but-"

"But what Andrea becau-" I cut her off only to be cut off by Grace.

"Don't fire her Christian she was just doing her job. We both know you have a history of woman calling you. Don't fault her okay. I now understand why you never knew about that and its okay. Alright son?" she turned her gaze from me to Andrea and continued. "Next time when Theodore's school calls whether the principal or teacher, who is Ms. Steel, please answer. I am sure you understand the concerns of a parent."

"I understand Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey."

"You can leave Andrea," I say to her. Grace soon leaves thereafter and I am left to my brooding self. Having nothing to do I call the unknown number as I am greeted by a voicemail, the surname of the number knocking the air out of my lungs.

Ms. Steele…

Anastasia Steele

Ana…

I miss her so much!

Fuck did I just say that.

Soon after I am reminded that I have a meeting with Elena at the mile high club. I fucking _need_ to shed this load on my shoulders.

 _I have got to! Damnit, I need to!_

I enter the club, the pang in my chest showing no signs of leaving. A man immediately escorts me to my table this time, which clearly shows no signs of acting all sudden to me all gay on me. This proves that some ears can hear and interpret what I say.

As I head to my table, I am hit by a scent of Apples and vanilla and the scent of that when it is to rain and after it has, as someone brushes me. It leaves me spellbound- even paralyzed- as my body refuses to move. It sends my senses into overdrive.

I twirl around, my eyes hunting for the source still unknown to them until jackpot, my eyes land on a brunette, with its auburn waves dancing on her shoulders as she moves. I ache to touch her and I am not afraid to.

I am unexpectedly thrown back to reality as a hand lurches me forward. I am about to complain when I see who it is as she talks my ear away to our table.

Why Elena why? That girl could have been Ana as my body has got its own rhythm, its own song when I feel her presence. I don't know if I could let her go from my thoughts, from my body, whilst battling myself from seeing her.

Sweet Jesus! Maybe I am a madman.

 **APOV**

I fit into my pink knee length dress. It has always been my favorites as my nana bought it for me before she breathed her last. May her soul rest in peace. It is sleeveless and I will be able to enjoy the breeze of the spring air and it fits me like a glove. Just one way for me to feel sexy. I mean who wouldn't?

I put lip gloss on my lips and I am off to my date for the night.

Kate waits for me next to the door, typing away in her cell.

"Damn Steele! You look so good. So fuckable."

"Kate. My va-jay-jay is out of service for a while or any sex. I just want to have a good time tonight okay."

She pouts her lips, looking up to me, she opens her mouth only to close and at last she says, "Fine. Lets go. We don't want to be late."

The Mile High Club. How funny that I am nowhere near the airplane but the length of the building is sky high like literally as I see no sky ahead of it.

Kate cant stop gushing and I am close to ripping my ears off. The waiting list is like 6 months to a year and I see why as the inside of the restaurants steals my breath away. To say beautiful won't be enough for a place like this.

I lose a sight of Kate as I admire the beauty of the restaurant. i bump into a man and in a nanosecond I could feel him all around me. I will myself to keep move, never look back as I want to keep my face hidden from him because you may never know who you might see. And this restaurant is filled with arrogant, rich assholes that I am not in mood to attend to. I mean you should see the parents of some of my learners. its like I could shred their heads off.

I soon after find her and we continue with our night…

 **A/N**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THE CHAPTER YOU CAN COMMENT YOUR VIEWS ON THE CHAPTER AND WHAT YOU EXPECT TO FIND ON THE NEXT.**

 **Love Yall xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**APOV**

"Oh gosh! This is a clear reminder why I shouldn't go out with you." I groan whilst rubbing my temples. My head feels like shit and the hangover cure is not much help. I'm pretty sure when one of us has a problem, McDs is the answer, and a hangover is the thing from the past.

"Why do you look so good?" I whisper, groaning as my head aches more. "Kate I fucking swear I am not going to drink again as long you are in my sight. You're the devil in human flesh."

"You know if you said in sexy, enticing human flesh, that I would actually agree with you. Plus honey you needed it. You are isolating yourself that sometimes I'm scared that my best friend is going to wind up my grandmother." she says sitting next to me in my bed. "You need to _live_ girl. You are not always 24."

"Well I am tomorrow thank you very much."

"And that you need to get laid. When was the last time you va-jay-jay was in service. Your body is screaming for a release."

"And what then Kate. The last date you set me up with made me want to shut down all activity in my lady parts. He was terrible!"

"Don't you miss doing the deed 'cause _I'm addicted."_

"B.O.B has got my back nymph. Get out f here, You're crowding my space."

"You are breaking my heart Steel." she says, feigning a shocked face.

"Yeah, Yeah. You have told me broken hearts heal now get out of here." I shoo her out of my room to gain some peace in my mind.

I go to lie on the bed, my thoughts scattered around and about in all corners of my mind.

I know I felt him, my body felt attuned to him but in the countless faces that were at the mile high club, finding him was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Google was no help as I searched his name. Turns out his not the only Christian in the world.

Note to self:

Ana always ask the name of every man you meet.

He has been in my fantasy so much that I now want to take Kate on her offer. My vagina misses dear old penis, B.O.B (Battery operated boyfriend) was no good substitute after a few times

I have imagined him everywhere, that my body yearns for him. For days I have fantasised submitting myself to him to do as he please.

I want to feel the press of him body against mine.

I want to feel how good his cock is as he teases me that I just can't take it.

I need to feel the bliss of having his cock inside of me, fucking me, riding him to the point of orgasm that my body will be turned to jelly.

That is some fantasy that needs to be forgotten but my mind cant click delete. Fucking hell, I don't even know as of where he lives. I don't know having to know where he lives changes the situation. It's not as if I'm going to knock on his door and beg him to fuck me to oblivion.

And I just might do it.

 **CPOV**

I add to the final touches to my look by placing the black mask that kind of looks like the mask of Zorro but much edgier.

I am going dateless because after all I proved myself right that escorts are such a waste of time and unnecessary attention, and also not forgetting that a date has no influence however on my business. I text Taylor to meet in five minutes at the garage because the sooner I leave, the sooner I leave.

The party is already in full swing when I arrive. I mingle with a few people talking about anything from the stock market to politics. Though my face is hidden well by my mask, people know me like the back of their hands.

Dinner has passed and I am moments away from leaving. Finding nothing something rather quite _interesting_ to do I make my way to the exit, well aware of the stares burning a hole into my back.

"I just have to wonder why he is single. He would be quite a catch," I heard one woman say.

My mind was made up. I shall forever remain single.

Air is sucked out of my body and my hands embrace a small frame. My eyes lock with hers.

Grey to the most magnificent blue eyes I have ever seen except for Ana who has haunted me, having no reality where I could escape her.

I swear our breaths are synchronised, our heart beats mimicking each other. She sighs and bites her plump red lips.

My cock is in war with my pants wanting out of my pants.

Good God I want her as much as my cock wants her like any man lingering their eyes on her for far too long for my liking.

Thoughts tumble in and out of my brain the common denominator being her.

Her naked begging to suck my dick off

Begging me to fuck her so hard she blacks out

Her underneath me fucking her until I can't take it anymore.

I quickly extract myself from her wanting for a go away but her voices grounds me. Her voice is so similar but I think nothing of it.

I can see through her, she is strongly affected as much as I am. I could give a million dollars just to know what's happening in that mind of hers.

"Thank you," she whispers. My hands snake back to where they were. Her eyes question me as her lips quirk up. "You know Mr… I will not fall, most probably."

"Well since you said 'most probably' then let me hold you because there is still that less probability you are going to fall. It will hurt me dearly to see that." I say breathlessly as I am captured in her spell.

"Well aren't you a gentleman. What is your name?"

"It's supposed to be a secret after all we are in a masquerade ball."

"Then can I call you Zorro 'cause that mask Mr is the same like his but yours is sexier. Oh better yet I can call you Sexy Zorro."

I laugh whole heartedly thinking of what is to come out of her mouth next.

"Don't you think 'Sexy Zorro' is too much? Zorro is just fine. Beautiful don't forget to tell me yours,"

"You choose since I chose you name."

"Dolly," I say, unable to bite back that word. She asked me why and the answer she got as to why was nothing but a shrug. She and I talked for several minutes and it feels like I have known her for all my life. I later asked her to dance with me as a jazz number plays.

"I keep warning you Zorro, soon or later I'm going to step on your feet. I have two left legs or maybe the other way around. I can't dance."

"That's what you said a song back. Just follow my lead and focus on me and the music baby you'll be fine," I murmur on her hair as I take an inhale of breath. She smells like my favourite type of smell.

"Trust me I am. I am this close to fucking you on this dance floor. By not doing that leaves some modest to me"

I take a huge intake of breathe. By huge I mean enormous. This woman has the guts of telling me this expecting me to do nothing. You'd rather take my Playroom away from him.

I drag her out the dance floor, her protests no more because if ever one word is uttered, I won't care if anyone see me fucking her brains off.

As soon as I find a secluded spot, my lips meet hers creating a powerful storm no one ever wants to be part of. I go to remove her mask, her hands halt me and she kisses me fuelling the need that has accumulated for all these days that have turned to weeks.

I zip down her dress, delicately pushing it down her body as I feel her silk skin under my touch. She feels so good that all self-control has gone out of the window.

I push her against the wall as she undoes my belt, dragging my pants along with my boxer briefs down. Her eyes are as wide as saucers as she sees me stroking my erection. I know the question twirling in that little mind of hers.

I lean into her and whisper, "Yes my cock is big and I surely can use it fucking you that I will leave you begging for more. I will fuck you that you will still feel the waves of pleasure I will give you over and over. Darling I will fuck you that you won't even remember your name.

"My question _Dolly_ is that do you want me to fuck you with this big, thick dick of mine."

She moans, lost in her own sea of pleasure as she humps against me.

"tell me Dolly. You'll get so much more. I need an answer baby. My cock is aching for you aren't you baby? Don't you want me?"….


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY I AM SORRY I COULDN'T ANSWER ALL YOUR COMMENTS, LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC AND I AM THANKFUL FOR COMMENTING, LOVE Y'ALL!  
**

**APOV**

Words are caught in my throat as I gaze up to him, his grey orbs swirling with desire.

There is a part deep in me singing that _that_ man is Christian. I could ask but I am reduced to a mute. I could remove that mask from his face but my sexual drive has reduced me to a slut chasing her release.

I moan as I hump against him, my panty dripping wet as if being dunked in water, water, to Mr. Zorro over here, has been denied for days as his hand slips under my panty, fingering the sense out of me. I close my eyes as I plunge into a pool of pleasure.

I could feel an orgasm coming in tremors through my whole body. A second later all ceases and I am left to a blubbering mess.

 _Please…_

 _Please…_

 _Please…_ My body begs as his hand disappears.

"Baby I need an answer."

"What answer I whisper as look at him.

"I need you to say it. That you want it so much like your life depends it because my dick is not going to land in an unwanted place."

…" _Like your life depends on it,"…_ those words swirl on my mind.

Of course my life freakin' depends on it. It has been more than two years since I have ever had a feel of a real, firm dick!

I nod frantically, claiming his lips once more, my hand making its own journey southward to discover the treasure under his pants.

"What is your arm doing inside your pants," I quiz as I touch his crotch area outside of his pants.

"Are you sure because the last I checked I didn't have an extra arm lying around. Pull down my pants and for yourself."

I make a quick work of his belt before yanking down his pants.

 _I wish he doesn't have any STIs… I wish does not have any STIs…_ I repeat to myself as they come off along with his black Calvin Klein.

My mouth drops open as Zorro's dick stands in full attention in front of my face. Before I can comprehend anything, it is shoved into my mouth and I couldn't have been more wet! His taste is a sin that is resistible as I taste him.

"You like that his voice hoarse," he says whilst running his hands through my hand.

I nod, placing where his dick was once where. I suck him off greedily as if I have hungered for days. I tease, running my teeth through his impressive length.

"Ah!" he groan he takes control, fucking my mouth, my head bobs as a length of him disappears as he comes closer to cumming."

"Stop," he chants and when his words go unheard, he brings me to my feet. He throws blankets down on the floor like a madman and it's like I could laugh but this is no laughing matter as the atmosphere crackles with sexual need.

"Down," he commands, pointing to the makeshift bed. I lie down eagerly and it doesn't take long for me to join me.

His hands roaming my naked body as he shamelessly ripped my underwear. I squirm under him running my hands through his copper curls that remind me to Christian. I quickly dismiss him, willing my mind to at least forget him and lose myself in the pleasure. His mouth meets mine and before I know it, his kisses are everywhere, taking him as far as his lips could take him.

"I'm going to ask in case if you changed-"

"Oh just shut the fuck up and fuck me!" I screaming, ramming his dick inside of me. My back arches, my body adjusting to the feel of him.

With every stroke, tension builds inside of me that it comes to a point that I just can't take it. It feels splendid but oh so unbearable. I could him hitting buttons I never knew existed. And his grunts blazes the fire in me.

Every thought hovering was reduced to fine dust, my body numb as I feel it rip through me. I come so hard that everything goes black. He soon comes after collapsing on top of me, his breath ragged.

"What was that," I whisper amazed.

"I think that was your g-spot"

"Wow!"

"Wow indeed!."

I wake up feeling hot. My head pangs a little but I can survive. My eyes lingered on the window, guessing the time.

For all I know it could be well over 3 or 4 am and I have no clue where in the hell Kate is.

Lord have mercy on me 'cause Kate was going to bury me alive.

I try to get up but a wall of muscle is preventing me from standing. I slowly detach myself from him amidst his protests surprised that he didn't wake up as soon I was free. I start my journey for my clothes before dashing out of the dark room. I frantically dress at the back of what seems like a boat house which I could have admired if it weren't like this.

"Ana I have been searching for you. Where have you been? I could Have called the police?" she screams before hugging my breath out. "You scared me."

"I know and I am sorry."

"Please tell me Ana and did you do it? Did you have sex."

"Why do you ask?" I say tying my shoes and checking for any wrinkles in my dress.

"Your face was flushed and you reek of sex."  
"Well Kate let me tell you the good news that I was fucked _real_ hard. My sex is throbbing as it is," I sigh. "Go back inside, I'll meet you there. I need to do something."

"Yes girl! The elementary teacher has been a very naughty girl."

"Shut up. I am not a little girl, I am a woman who can do anything she wants."

"Yeah right! Says you who branded her vagina _out of service,"_

"just go."

As soon as she leaves I am in all fours, crawling on the grass looking for my panty until I realize that it lies in ruins where ever _Zorro_ threw them.

I huff before going back inside the party which is still in full swing.

 **A/N**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THE CHAPTER. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE AS I DON'T HAVE A BETA OR SOMEONE TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **I HOPE THE LANGUAGE IS NOT TOO MUCH AS I HAVE WRITTEN SO MANY CURSE WORDS THAN I WOULD EVER SAY.**

 **TO REMIND YOU, MY MISTAKES ARE MINE AND I AM JUST AN AMATEUR WRITER**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **20** Eyes bore into me, purposely awaiting their next lesson. The flashbacks from the previous Saturday plague me, and I might need an exorcist for that matter.

I can still feel his hot breathe on my neck, the gentle sigh that resonates deep in his throat as he drives into me. I can feel him almost everywhere, me aching to feel his touch once more is part of that reason.

My brain had a fun time reminding me poor choices regarding man. In reality, my daydreams were filled with a mysterious man from the past weekend endlessly driving into me, bringing me to the point of orgasm. Whilst in my dreams, a much more upgraded version of my sex encounter because of my heightening sex frustration, whilst in the other hand, an awkward conversion with a sulking Christian, who is a mighty fine piece of art, who in real life, I wouldn't mind shagging in any time of day.

"Ana, are you okay," one of the students in my class finally asked as inquisitive eyes from all the students are focused on me.

"Yes darling. I don't want to spoil your surprise so let us continue where we left." I finally snap back to reality. I walk around the class to rid of unwanted thoughts and focus were I ought to be- in me class, with my students.

After ten minutes we fully start our day like as any other. Every now and then, I catch Teddy's unease as he looks sullen. When I meet his gaze, his eyes turn elsewhere. Misery glints in his puffy-red eyes. Almost five times I nearly halted the lesson to ask why he is so. But I carry as if normal except for my heart that is weeping for me.

"Teddy, can I talk to you," I called out to him as soon as the lunch break rang. To my surprise he didn't come as he remains planted in his seat. I release a deep breath as I saunter closer to him. I sit next to his desk and hold his hand.

"Your hand is cold," I say as I look into his grey orbs. They hold a memory that falls into countless that I don't want to forget. A memory with a man I prayed to God I could meet once more, and that when we meet, life will not have to be harsh on us. A man I don't want to not only see in my dreams.

Teddy shrugs it off and stares into the far distance. I turn to look where he is observing, I spot a purple welt. My eyes focus on it and its when I realize they are from a cane. I gasp and tears gather in my eyes.

For months I have trained for a situation like this, but now, as I face it, the once of resolution I had is thrown outside of the window. Instinctively I pull him into an embrace, rubbing his back. His short intake of breath doesn't go unnoticed and the lone tear flowing down his face.

"Darling…please tell me what's wrong. I am hurting here."

"Nothing" he snaps. I can see the cracks starting to show but his mask is still intact.

"Do you call it nothing when I see you in pain, when you have just shed a tear. Tell me baby."

His masks peels off, revealing to me a scared little boy who is in immense pain, not only on the outside but also from within. He lunges at me and I nearly fall down. I hug him tighter and he weeps with a heartbreaking sob.

"It was Ms. Elena. She hit me again…and again. She just wouldn't stop."

"Why would she do that?"

"She said the game we will play will be fun."

"But it was only fun for her." I conclude mortified. His cries escalate, pulling me tighter than I have ever imagined.

"I shouldn't have told you! I shouldn't have told-" he shouts but I stop him and say, "You had to. If you have never told me, you could be suffering with this."

"But-"

"No buts. Can't you see I care about you dearly. If I didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I want to help you. Let me and I will."

"How," he whispers as he turns to look at me.

"We will tell your parents."

"My mom died."

I smile at him and say, "Then you have me. I'm here if you need me."

He hugs me again and we remain so until the bell rings. Sighing I rise from my seat with Teddy and head towards the storeroom. I wipe his face with a tissue and fix his hair and clothe and finally I plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I also care about you Ana." he whispers, his eyes shying away from me. He leaves the storeroom and sits down on his desk and continues with his pending classwork.

I don't quickly leave the dusty storeroom. I call Teddy's nana Grace. I am met with her voicemail and it is then I resolute to calling Teddy's father. A female voice answers the call, making me wonder whether she is Elena.

"Mr. Grey's phone, how can I help you," she quizzes in a clipped tone.

"I am Theodore's teacher. Can I speak with Mr. Grey if I have the correct number." she confirms and tells me to wait. I hear the clattering of heels and voices as she hunts Teddy's father. I hear hushed voices arguing whether he should take the call and finally after thirty seconds my call is disconnected. I huff in frustration, nearly smashing my ancient iphone to pieces. I try to call again but it rings and my call is ignored.

I stomp out of the storeroom in anger. By a miracle, I am able to give the class extra work without combusting. As soon as I'm finished, I step outside and attempt to reach Mr. Grey again. It is after seven time that my call is accepted and he is coming.

I go to the staff room and spot Kelly grading papers. I approach her as soon as I see her.

"You're burdening yourself with these papers."

"Well Ana, they need to be marked," she mutters. She tucks her rich blond her behind her ear and regards me with her rich brown eyes.

"Why are you not in class. After all you teach these children three subjects."

"I need help. I am meeting Theodore's father and it is urgent."

"Why."

"It's confidential."

"You owe me big time Steele." I thank her and help her stuff to my classroom. I then went to the reception and awaited his arrival.

*#*#*#

I am greeted by a man with a buzz cut, a fit muscular body and a stance only a military personnel will have.

"Ms. Steele, a pleasure," she holds out his hand and I gladly accept it.

Surprising him I whisper, "I know you are not Theodore's father."

"But Ms. Steele-"

"Hush now. We shouldn't be having this talk. Who are you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Will it matter when I call security on you. Start talking.

He raises an eyebrow clearly impressed. He literally thinks about it. What do you honestly think about when you know your name more than anything in your life.

"Jason Taylor. Mr. Grey sent me."

"Go Jason. I wanted to speak with the man himself, not one of his henchmen."

"I get that you are upset but-"

"Jesus Jason! I don't need your buts. I want to talk with Mr. Grey now!" I utter through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Grey cant see you now."

"Then take me to him."

"What," he shrieks shocked, he frantically recovers his equilibrium.

"Take. ME. To. Him." I stress every word out. I storm to my classroom to find Teddy and drag him to the car.

The ride to his workplace was silent. I am sure if I were to utter a word, someone's bound to get hurt.

As we approach security I grumble, "I don't have a gun or any sort of weapon. If I did, someone would be dead already." Teddy snickers aside me and so is Taylor.

"Come darling. Do you know where your father is?' he nods and directs us. Taylor trails behind us defeated. I smile a little and continue to listen to Teddy as he tells me about what he found interesting whilst writing his work.

Why would anyone do this to him? Surely I understand a hiding, but a whip, that is sadly pointing towards abuse.

"Daddy," Teddy shrieks as he enters a massive office. The size alone is larger than my previous apartment.

"The fuck!" he says baffled, probably seeing me here.

As I am to close the door, I spot very beautiful picture of a newborn, without any doubt Teddy. He looks so beautiful in white like an angel and his grey eyes are as vivid as they are now. I am met with a similar pair as they scrutinize my face. His hand is at my shoulder while he stands behind me. Still shocked, I turn to face him, quite amazed that my prayers are answered. I place my hand on his cheek which is slightly rough with a hint of stubble.

"Ana," he whispers shocked as much as I am.

"Christian," I reciprocate. If Teddy didn't utter a word, we could have surely kissed.

'


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Nice picture huh," Christian said, pointing to the picture of Teddy as a child. I turned to study it, and as I was doing so, I felt his erection digging into my back. No matter how much I try, I can't ignore it and so help me Lord I don't have to fuck him on his office floor with Teddy being the audience.

"Wonderful," I praise and by luck I was able to escape his embrace.

"What are you doing here?"

"OH Daddy, this is my teacher Ms. Ana Steele!" Teddy said happily as he goes to sit on a smaller chair, I am sure built for him. I saw the shock cross through Christian's face as Teddy dropped the bomb. Christian pulled out a stack of papers and skim through them, and watched the shock heighten, his mouth carving into a perfect 'o' shape.

Christian walked from his desk and came to me again. "Come, lets sit on the couch and we can discuss what you came here for."

"Jason said you were busy?" I quizzed him.

"You mean Taylor-"

"I don't care about how you choose to call him. What I seem to care for is for what is happening with Theodore. Why didn't you come?"

"Ana please." he pleaded whilst glancing at Teddy.

"Please, I want to know. This is the second time."

"Ana, can we please sit down on the sofa on the far side of my office so that he cant hear us." I nodded and followed him and sat down.

"Ana, I don't know how to explain this-"

"Don't tell about work, that is just nonsense, I hope now you are going to tell the truth I swear to God Christian." I said with irritation.

"I am struggling Ana," he said after some time, staring off to the far distance. "Theo was supposed to be staying with my mother for a month but she brought him back to me in the morning only after a week."

"Grace is a good person. I am sure her intentions were good."

"But Ana you don't get it. I can't be a good father," he said sadly. Turning to look at his face, I touch his hand and said: "There is no perfect father."

"Whatever," he huffed, holding my hand tighter. "Ana you don't know what kind of person I am. I always seem to fail, I am sure you are starting to see that."

"But Christian, I only see the good. Your son talks about you as if you're superdad because he adores you. He also says that you don't spend enough time with him, change that Christian, and let go of your fears if you have one because I don't want you to strain your relationship with Theodore because of something basically useless."

"So how do I do that?"

"Make more son/father moments. Spend time with each other and have fun. How about tonight when you have dinner, ask me what happened to school or ask about his life. And please remember this, don't run away from your problems because you might end up sad in your life and I don't want that." And as soon as I said that, he pulled me closer and together we watched Teddy scribbling down on his books. This feels odd, yet amazing at the same time. It is like I am meant to be in his arms, and maybe this is why I have longed so much to see him again, because he makes me feel safe.

"So what did you want to talk about," he asked after a suspension of time passed by.

I pulled from his arms, the events of earlier come tumbling back to me. "Who is Elena," I asked the first thing my brain could articulate to words.

"Why?..."he asked speechless, and when his eyes turned to mine, I saw an alien emotion running across them. I sat silently whilst being puzzled and scared as I await his next words.

"Theodore talked about her and said some shocking things about her and by this I believe she should never be close with Theo."

"Elena is a nice person Ana. What Theo could have said might have been filthy lies,"

"Ha," I laughed sardonically, "Said the man who hardly spends time with his own son."

"I'm glad you find that funny Ms. Steele," he towered me as he stood. "Just because I said that doesn't mean I don't know my son and I have known Elena for many years, and so what you are going say its just lies."

"Thank you for letting me know. Well you son of a bitch I came to tell you tell that your dearest friend is a child molester because who canes a fucking child?! Or maybe, you do it together since I observe that you cherish her so much that you would do anything for her."

"Do you think I would cane a child," he roared but Ana seemed unfazed by his reaction. "Get out of my office." And when I didn't do what he told me, he chose to drag me to the door and I said to him in the process, "Thanks for letting me know, yet the bruises on his back tell a different story. And while you are chasing me out, go and rot in hell," and after I said he closed the door on me. The man who was about to enter Christian's office gazed inquisitively at me. 

"Boy! I didn't know that your boss is that mad. Well good luck, he is kind of angry in the moment," I said to the man and approached the elevator so that I leave.

I don't bother myself to go back to school, instead I head home where I would soak in my bath tub and forget that this day ever happened. I haven't been insulted and humiliated like this in the entirety of my life I feel such a shame that Teddy has such a father. A thought crosses my mind that I should report this to the child services but I stop myself as I want to see what will happen to Teddy in the coming days, and if I see it happen again, I am surely going to report Christian along with Elena.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

A sullen Teddy is my inspiration as I call the child protection services. It has been a week since my confrontation with Christian and things have not been good.

Teddy has been much more quiet than normal, combined with the cold and distant look in his eyes, it is a clear indication that whatever is happening at home, is not affecting him well. My spidey senses have been tingling for the past few days, and it is today that I decided to investigate, and the result aren't pleasing.

He was badly bruised, old bruises interlocked with new ones, and the brand new bruises have a hint of dried blood. What is really going on inside the Grey residents?

" _She keeps beating me and I don't know why. She says its fun, but I don't see the fun in that."_

" _Ana, I don't know what to do and dad doesn't believe me. What do I have to do."_

Teddy's words echo in my mind. I am doing this for him because he deserves a happy childhood that he truly deserves, not to be living in fear, and misery, for something that is not completely your fault. This all has to stop, I can't keep nursing every new bruise in every new week. It's not because it is a lot of work but it is saddening.

A loud know on my door halts my thoughts, reminding me of the reality that is in motion. I let the woman inside my empty classroom as all children are in recess. The blond woman is dressed in a fitted grey two piece, who looks really good for her age as she looks like she is approaching forty.

She sits across of me in my desk, sorting the papers in order. As soon as she is finished, she turns to look at me and says, "America Jacobs. Why did you call us Ms. Steele."

I raise an eyebrow at her as she didn't mind to even say hello.

"One of my students, I think he is being abused."

"That's a serious allegation, and coming from a teacher…"

"Just because I'm a teacher, it doesn't mean I'm lying to you right now. Let me assure you that I have no beefs with anyone at the moment," I say through gritted teeth, as anger begins to bubble up.

"When has this started, or observed?"

"Last week. I confronted the father but judging from what I saw this morning, he has clearly ignored what I said to him."

"Okay, where is the boy," she says in a high pitched voice irritating me more.

"I'll get him."

I brought Teddy to the classroom from the cafeteria, who was surprisingly sitting alone. He didn't fuss, questions were not raised, he was just quiet.

Where was his friend? Oh let me guess, Teddy blew him off.

Teddy sat obediently with his head bowed. America looked at me for an answer and all that I can give her was a shrug.

"Can you tell me what is going on Theodore?" the social worker asked. Teddy remained quiet, motionless. "Would you feel better if I got you a toy or do you want Ms. Steele to leaves-"

Before America could continue, Teddy shouted no. He looked at me, his teary eyes pleading to me. He was reaching out to me.

"Its fine Teddy, I will leave okay?" I muttered as I kneel to be eye to eye with him.

"But I don't want to. Please Mrs. Jacobs, can I have her here?" Teddy pleaded, a lone tear descending on his cheek. America had no other choice but to agree I'm sure for the reason to finish this session quickly.

"Can you tell me Theodore. Can I call you Theo?"

Teddy nodded but he struggled to say his answer. I took his hand in mind in hopes of calming him down.

"Aunt Elena keeps beating me whenever I am alone with her." he muttered, his voice low.

"Do you know why darling?"

"No," he whispered, sniffing softly, "She says I deserve it. That I have a bad boy when in fact I did nothing."

"What about your parents? Do they know? Did you try to tell them?"

"Dad doesn't believe me, but I know he does, but he doesn't do anything."

America stared at the boy in front of her, equally stunned as I am, as Teddy showed her his scars, producing a gasp from America. When she snapped out of it, she said she was going to call his father but I didn't hear her as all of my focus was on Teddy.

When I hear clattering of heels entering my classroom, it is then I finally absorbed what she said she was going to do, or what she has done, as Christian and Grace enter and boy aren't I afraid.

*#*#*#*#

Christian and Grace sat down. Christian's glare scared me to hell, less than pleased as to why he is here.

And Grace, the concern behind those dark brown yes, you could see that she is suffering because of something that could have been stopped. And now with a high probability that Teddy might be taken from them, I feel guilt for the first time ever since this day begun.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, you are here to discuss Theodore's situation." she said, eying Teddy from his spot at the far end of the classroom, busy scribbling down on his scribble book.

"Why would we need a social worker then," Grace muttered.

"Because of child abuse ma'am. I'm sorry."

"What!" Grace exclaimed, standing from her seat and starts pacing.

"That's a lie that you are willing to believe," Christian articulated with so much disgust, that my body quivered.

"But how," Grace asked in disbelief.

"By the name of Elena as said by Theodore."

"Are you sure Mrs. Jacobs because I find that hard to believe." Grace nodded with what Christian has said.

"If you ever spend enough time with your son and actually investigated," I spitted. Christian rose from his seat and I thank the almighty father that I am still alive and for the desk that separates us as fury boils inside of him, giving out a cloud of steam from his nose and ears.

"My relationship with my son has got nothing to do with you." he towered me as he spoke his words through gritted teeth.

"But look Christian, someone actually got hurt. You cant just ignore this."

"I'm here aren't I"

"But do you support Theodore. If you actually cared with your family then we wont be having this conversation you hot headed bastard! I really don't know why you are here like literally."

What I said was enough to make the Greys sit on their seats and the misery painted on their faces was less pleasing than the pleasure of having to say it out loud. They both remained quiet as America summarized what she found as she was interviewing Teddy.

"So what are going to do?" Grace quizzed, wiping her tears

"The police will have to be involved. I am sorry."

"And then Theo?"

"I'm gravely sorry. She cant stay with all of you."

"But why?!" she shrieked shocked.

"I don't deem you as being fit to be staying to with him. I say he should be staying at one of our homes for the time being."

"I don't want to go there!" Teddy yelled.

"But Theodore…"America tried to reason with her but he was having none of it.

"But please." Grace begged but still America said no.

"Why would I allow you. You are the most close to the suspect here."

"Can I stay with Ms. Steele please," Teddy quizzed but I shook my head.

"Theodore, I cant."

"Ms. Jacobs I want to stay with her!" he demanded and ran for my arms. I wrapped my arms on him as he snuggled closer.

Teddy continued to beg and finally agreed. I have to have limited contact with his family which is kind of unfair and no contact with the suspect, which is easy enough as I don't know that person.

Grace surprised me by hugging me, earning a scoff from Christian.

"I know it is heartbreaking to leave with your grandson." I said softly. She hugged me tighter as she wept in my arms. I rub soothing circles on her back, dwarfing her sobs and tears.

"Please take of him. If he trusts you then I will respect his decision."

After she has composed herself, she breaks from her embrace and Christian says, "Can I come and see him."

I gazed into his eyes and saw a hint of misery. He may not be badly affected by this now, but later he will be on his hands and knees pleading for mercy.

"Can I see him someday."

"Christian, I will never separate a child from his father unless his evil. I told you, you are not evil. You can come and see him when you are ready to clean up your act."

"I will." he vowed.

"Please try." I begged as I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch, and I could hear his wall breaking. "And Christian. I am here if you want to talk, I will be there for you."

After showering Teddy with kisses and words of encouragement and love, they both left leaving Teddy and I as America left ages ago.

And now? I have to get Teddy settled into my apartment, and with Kate gone to vacation since days ago with her family and with her knew candy, I wont be so lonely anymore…..

 **A/N**

 **HEY GUYS, SO MUCH BEGGING! SHOULD I PUT CHRISTIANS POV NEXT? LET ME KNOW AND YOU CAN FREELY COMMENT**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING :-***


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER18**

 **CPOV**

I feel like someone took something from my chest and replaced it with nothing but pain. It has been a week now. Albeit I thought this period that I don't have Teddy would when I would try to discover I much better version of me, but all I feel is nothing but excruciating pain and overwhelming misery.

Maybe it is true; it is just that I have not recognized it. Countless people I have chanting this for years but I never understood. Maybe I am a monster.

Why didn't I listen to my child when he tried talking to me?

Why didn't I at least investigate, believe him at least?

This proves that I am a monster. A hundred and one percent for that matter!

When I gathered enough courage to face Elena about the accusation, I was instantaneously turned to a coward the split second I saw her silhouette.

I am such a fucking failure. A…

Fucking hell! There are no words in existence to describe the kind of paint I am.

Poor Grace. She is by herself, drowning herself in her sea of tears. I cannot blame her, or Ana for that matter, otherwise I would Satan incarnate. The joy that was once imminent inside the walls of Grey Residence, has disintegrated into thin air. The disgusted looks they lash me with break me apart down to the last cell in my body.

Need I say more to convince you that indeed, with no doubt, that yes I am a monster, the big bad wolf? Always has and forever I shall be.

I gaze at Ana and Theodore as they sit by the lake, admiring the beauty of nature as spring drags. I am overwhelmed by numerous feelings. To be truthful they are not by any definition good. Yet I still look at them with the longing to be in their company, and strangely, for us to be like a family.

Holy mother of Jesus- help me I think I am submitting myself more to insanity! It would be a miracle for us to be a family, a happy one for that matter.

Tears scorch in my eyes but I hold them back. I collapse to the lush green grass, seeing all of my life flash between my eyes.

Have I ever done good in my pitiful life that the crack whore _wonderfully_ laid out for me? I should have ended my life that day, no one would ever remember me. I can imagine it, a glamorous party to celebrate the non-existence of one Christian Grey.

I should have taken those pills and none of this could have happened. If Ana didn't interrupt me, I could be… dead…

#*#*

It is now official, I am now a stalker. Watching over Ana and Theodore has become an obsession. The pain that suffocates me is much more greater than having not to see Theodore. It soothes in way watching over them, also having it to slowly kill me.

The sun has long gone and I cant bring myself to go. It is now nine in the evening. Theo would have been asleep by this time. I wonder what he is doing now. Is he asleep or playing with his toys? Is Ana reading her a story? My mind is flooding with 'what ifs' and I cant bring myself to stop. And all this I am wondering as I stand at the side of their apartment block, watching the window of their room. The apartment is not ideal, but what of reason should even attempt to think of it since I am not living there.

What about Teddy? Why do now care more about him now?

I sit down on the concrete door, a couple feet from the dustbins. It commences to rain and I have no care should I get soaked or not. What is there to care about now? GEH is not my place of solace any more. My company is practically hanging in the shoulders of my right hand.

I am pulled from my dreamless sleep by a light tap on my shoulder and a part of me just wishes that all of this was once a lie. A second later, I am engulfed by a blanket. I open my eyes to see who it is. Maybe it is an angel to take me to heaven. When eyes clear to see who it is I snap into panic mode, the remnants of sleep fading.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't be here." I ramble, running my hands through my wet hair. She watches me in wonder with a smile on her face.

"But…"

"But what?"

"You are here. Damn Grey…!" she laughs at me as she approaches me. "You shouldn't be outside. Its cold." I don't answer her.

"come," she reaches out her hand. It would be an understatement of the day to say that I am not afraid. I am literally trembling, both from the cold and from fear. I am a mess. I look at her hand, tempting me to take it. Sensing the fear, she wraps her arms around my lower back and guides me to her apartment building.

The journey is quiet. Ana is lost in her own world around that the pretty head of hers. And me? Well I am busy admiring the beauty that is her - inside and out.

She opens the door and Theo comes rushing to us. He stops midway when the moment he sees me. He rubs his eyes as if not believing what he sees.

"Ana. IS that dad?" Theo asks and I could sense the anxiety seeping out of Ana.

"Yes," she smiles.

Theodore's demeanor changes lightning speed. The joy I momentarily witnessed was replace with pure hatred. Theo came charging towards me and began hitting me. Each blow is more painful than the other taking into account the pain I have felt for the past week. Ana rushes towards us and tries to separate Theo from me. Her attempts are futile.

"Teddy stop," she says softly, but Theo doesn't pay her any time of day.

"Theodore Grey STOP!" she commands in a hushed tone, the command ringing perfectly clear. Theo quickly stops and bows her head.

"Come here darling, I am not going to hurt you. Come here." Theo walks to her. She kneels on the floor and continues, raising his chin so that he can look at her. "Look at me darling. I would never hurt you like she did. I would rather kill myself. And your father… yes he is here. I was so shocked when I saw him and I bet you are too but you don't have to hit me. I know and understand that you are hurt but sometimes violence doesn't help."

"But Ana, she has to let go of the anger." I mumble.

She rolls her eyes and says, "As if. Violence leads to more violence, and Teddy I don't want you to do that as you will be starting a chain reaction that will be hard to stop. Teddy I have come to care about you and I don't want you to go down that path, I love you too much.

"Yes your father hurt you again, try talking to him but don't hide the pain. Tell me how he hurt you and how you feel. Lay on the table what you want and its his choice whether he accepts that and respect his decision. Im sorry, that is how the world works."

"He hurt me." Theo speaks in a sullen tone.

"I know darling." Theodore clutches Ana and weeps.

I stand aside amazed and sad. I have done more damage than I have ever I imagined.

Ana carries Theo to a room down the hall whilst I remain rooted the floor. Ana returns with her arms wrapped around her and stands in front of me.

"Hi." she says, offering me her hand.

"Hi," I respond confused, shaking her hand. "I'm confused."

"Don't you like a new beginning?"

New beginning, for me? Ha, the world would stop spinning.

"Impossible."

"Maybe its just that you haven't tried it." she pouts her pink lips and I laugh for the first time in days.

"Trust me I have. Countlessly."

"Then you have done it all wrong."

"Are you a shrink? I am already dealing with a crappy one," I mutter with no thought.

"Don't shit with me Grey." she gives me a pointed look and I blush for the first time in years. She takes a blanket from the black sofa and wraps me around me. I watch her, amazed, as if she was an angel that fell from heaven… We both sit down and start to talk.

"Why," she whispers in disbelief, "Why didn't you come earlier?"

I feel my mouth moving yet no voice comes. Her eyes are locked on me, patiently sitting waiting for me. Silence drags on with neither of us speaking.

"You were afraid weren't you? You were afraid even afraid when I came to talk to you at GEH about Teddy-"

"Teddy?"

"I call him Teddy. he looks like a Teddy bear."

"Admit it."

"I am never afraid Ana." I say pointedly.

"Liar," she whispers, "You are even afraid to admit so. Fear can kill when you keep entertaining it and when you wont admit its there."

"What do you know about fear," I stand and start to pace the room. Jesus! This woman is a piece of work.

Ignoring me, she continues, "I saw you in my dreams a month back. In your place I saw a scared little boy."

"Ana…" I say as a warning.

Disregarding me again, she continues, "You are one scared motherfucker." She says mockingly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," I roar, panic setting in. I feel rushing to my ears, my hands sweating, my heartbeat frantic. i can sense myself collapsing. I refuse to give her the satisfaction.

"Whatever," she says to my face.

"Stop being a sissy." I mock her.

She pauses and places her hands on her hips for a full ten seconds then says, "Well Grey, I have got to hand it down to you. You have a top notch vocabulary, I feel like you are still short of something and I know what it is. Do you wanna guess?"

When I responded with a glare and huff, she rolled her eyes, making my hand twitch. Its like I could bend her over and….

Damnit Grey! This is not the time and place!

"Is that all you got, you are such a wimp. Mr. Grey, you have to grow some balls. You are lacking in that department."

The moment she dropped the bomb, she turned and went to the kitchen, she left an appalled man.

Its like I could laugh and yell at the same time. I feel insulted and stupefied. My left hand goes on its journey and goes to my groin. My testicles feel heavy on my hand and I have to wonder how big does Ana want them to be. Is she in need of a big dick? She doesn't have to search for one as I have already have one, weighing heavily between my legs…


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **CPOV**

I eat my food in silence as Ana watches a show on TV. Theo comes to join us wearing his pajamas and goes to sit next to Ana. I ignore the pang in my chest as I see the two interact.

I denied Theo the joy of having a mother. Even though I had a shitty mother earlier on in my life, all things became clearer when Grace accepted me in her family as she accepted me like her own child.

Theo did not get that chance. Even if having the opportunity of being with my family some other days, he needs a mother that will give him the loving he deserves.

I can see the change in Theo since he has been here with Ana for a week now. He is much lighter and freer than when he is when he was with me.

I even denied him the chance of having a decent father as he still have one unlike his mother who died days within having Theo. I was never at home. I found solace being at GEH than to be with my son. But as I analyze my life. I was only fooling myself and look where my lies have led me.

Theo puts his head on top of Ana's thigh and she brushes his hair with her fingers. I am jealous- deadly jealous.

I know I have a fear of touching but… but… Ayayayi! I don't know what to say. I want to make myself a better person for my son. Maybe that is why I saw Ana that day when I wanted to kill myself. It was meant to be.

"Christian," she says, her voice soft, "Could you carry Theo to his room please." my mouth clamps shut how do I tell her I am afraid of carrying my child. You could…

"I can't," I finally admit and sit down next to her. "I have a fear of touching."

I hear Ana gasp. She reaches for the remote, turns the TV off, and looks at me.

"Why and where?" she whispers, shocked. Her reaction baffles me. I thought she would ridicule me like a handful have done.

"My back and chest."

"Have you ever carried Teddy in your arms?" I shake my head in disagreement. A see a lone tear falling delicately falling down her beautiful face. I get off from my sit and crouch down in front of her, minding Theo.

"Don't cry for me Ana. You didn't do it."

"Do what?"

I mentally kick myself as she continues to probe me. How can I tell her about my childhood without her ever looking down on you? You may never know people. One time they are like this, the other time another song.

"Ana I didn't have a pleasant childhood until the Grey's adopted me," I give her the scope.

"I'm sorry for that Christian. Teddy is your child. He needs you. He doesn't have a mother and he needs you, more now than ever. You have to grow up Christian and face your fears because your child needs you. Since you had a bad childhood, don't descend the unhappiness of it to your son. He doesn't deserve this."

I nod as she is right in many things. "So how could I conquer my fear of touch? It doesn't happen overnight Ana."

"You don't to carry him. Give him the love he needs. Try spending time with him instead of him and his CPOs. They are not his parents and especially since he still has one."

I look down to Theo and brush his hair. His is my look alike and he looks so cute.

"I will carry him to his room," Ana says standing up, him safely tucked under Ana's arms. She carries him down the hall until she reaches his room. It is like an ordinary room not filled with children's decorations but the toys scattered around the room prove that this is a child's room. She lays him on his bed and turns to leave and whispers in my ear as she says,

"Talk to him, tuck him in. I don't know." With that, she is out.

I sit down one of the chairs in the room and look towards him and think more about this past few days. I wonder what Elena was doing with my son. So now, I care. So now, I care.

"So now you care," I hear a voice whispered. I look at Theo and see that he is awake. Did he ever sleep? I ask him that and he shakes his head negatively,

"No dad. I heard what you said to Ana earlier. Why can't you touch me? Why can't I touch you.?" he whispers.

"Theo, it is complicated."

"But dad I want to understand. I am quite smart for an eight year old. Try me."

"Theodore please." I beg him but he is not having it.

"No dad. Everything is happening because of you. Because you are such an ass." 

"Theodore don't cuss, especially to me." I command in a low voice.

"What are you going to do, beat me up as Aunt Elena did? You were never there for me and it hurts since you don't believe me."

"But I believe you!" I plea to him earnestly for the first time today.

Theodore begins to cry and I feel like crying also. I hold back my tears and approach him and sit down next to. I stroke his copper locks. He moves to touch me and I ask him to not touch my back and chest. he nods and locks his small arms around my neck and we move together sharing our pain together.

"I'm so sorry Theo." he nods and we lie together in the queen sized bed.

"You know Ana calls me Teddy," he says triumphant. "She says I look so cute to her. Do I look cute daddy?" I laugh at what he has just said.

"Men are not cute." We laugh together.

"You know Theo, I regret everything that has happened. I hope you can give me a chance. Ana nearly had my ass up there," I chuckle.

"Dad, stop cussing. Ana punishes us when we say bad words in class."

"Does she?"

"Yeah. And dad, they are not nice."

"Well Ms. Steele is not here."

We continued to talk about everything that came to mind and I have to admit I feel freer and positive than I have ever been. I feel things going in the right place.

Later on, I hear the door open and Ana envelops me and Theo with a blanket and leaves. I hope she doesn't me staying. I can positively say things are actually the right way!

*#*#

I wake up with a start. I feel rested and I didn't have any nightmare. I turn to look for Theo aside of me but he is gone, A nice smell of bacon and pancakes gets me off the bed and takes me to the kitchen. I find the table made up filled with lots of food. When I turn to look at them, I see their clothes messy like the kitchen I just walked in. I was like a bomb exploded in here. Ana approaches me and I say the first thing that I spent the remainder of yesterday about.

"Can I stay?" I ask. Ana nods and says,

"Yep, who is going to eat all this food?" she laughs.

"I mean like longer like sleeping here. I promise I wont be a bother." Ana raises her eyebrow and gapes at me. Holy shit, how am I going to convince her?


	20. chapter 20

"Yoi dont have to agree, ofcourse ," I add cautiously. She has already had went to too much trouble to make me stay thr night. But this, this is a full-on invasion of privacy.

"Christi-" I cut her off and I then say:

"I dont want to force you into doing what you dont want."

"It could help you one day you know to just shut up," she says, her eyes making a spectacle of me as they eye me up and down. "My friend is in Barbadoes for a month. I think you can stay here for a while."

" Theres always a _but_ " I tread carefully.

"Where are you going to sleep? I already feel bad that the options available are the floor and the couch."

"Its fine Ana. I am already placing you in an akward position. I will survive the floor or couch rather."

She then nods and resumes eating her breakfast. I follow lead, sneaking one too many glances between Ana and Theo.

 _Teddy._ I almost chuckle. Men are not cute. We are not some barbie dolls toddlers play with. Yes, we are not them.

I am again reminded of what kind of family we might become. Just me, Ana and Theo. We could have endless laughs, our brawls there and there. But at the end of each and the beginning of the next that we may still be a happy family with a stronger bond.

"Penny for your thoughts Mr Grey?". Ana asks, gazing directly at me.

" I think a penny wont get me anywhere in todays world. What about a dollar?" I ask with a smug.

"That will be a waste of time. Dont ya thinkkk?" she says now more slowly paced. Her arms folded beneath her breast. The curse bestowed unto the male species makes its presence and I cant help bug looked.

Big? Yes. Would I fancy playing with her breasts? Oh, definately yes!

"Still got time before I head to work and you to school. I wont mind being part of this silly charade."

"Deal?" she asks, thrusting her hand at me.

"For what?" I ask dumbfound.

"Lets make a deal and you will see for yourself."

I shake my head, feeling something amiss.

"Come on dad. Dont be scared. You will be a cry baby." Theo said, one of his few words this morning since I have woken.

" I am not scared. _At all._ I am trusting my gut. Afterall I am a businessman."

"Neh. Your fancy titles dont bedazzle us, making us worship you."

"Ana," I coax her to change her mind but she hears nothing of it.

"Deal huh Mr. Grey," she shifted closer to me, aware of Theo around the table. " Or are you a pussy? Mhmm?"

Damn, she got me there!

I nodded quickly.

"Well then Christian. You are going to pay your own dollar that you want for just for your thoughts." Sensing an argument that is about to make its way she continues, "Afterall we had a deal. No backing out!"

"Fine. I was thinking about how I withheld Theos chance of having a proper family. What more do you want?"

"No Christian. In the mother part you had no choice. You are not _Death_ or God by the way. I appreciate that you are accepting your sutuation and you are looking for ways to resolve it. I am proud of you."

"I feel like you have just _Flynned me."_ When she raises an eyebrow in qiestion I continue, "My therapist."

"Why?"

"It doesnt matter."

"So what is the next step foward?"

I look at her and give her a small, soft smile. I now know what to do. Even though I still have to work and grovel for that matter to improve this situation, I feel I have the willpower that is much more sufficient.

"Fixing my mistakes. Make a better home for Theo." I pause for a complete second gauging her reaction the. continue, " And try to make shot with you."

She raises an eyebrow and looks at me quizically.


End file.
